Atardecer en la biblioteca
by Sirlaye
Summary: El mejor lugar para que no te molesten si eres una estrella del quidditch, resulta ser también el más apropiado para encontrar lo que hacía tiempo estaba buscando. Escena pérdida del 4 libro Respuesta al reto "Parejas musicales" del foro Weird Sisters.


**Atardecer en la biblioteca. **

_El OMNIPRESENTE Disclaimer: El presente trabajo se basa en caracteres creados originalmente por J. K. Rowling, quien ha cedido algunos derechos a ciertas personas/empresas entre las que afortunada o desafortunadamente no me encuentro. No recibo ningún beneficio económico por trabajar en esto. Pero puedes recompensarme con un comentario (review)._

_**Este es mi segundo one-shot para un reto. Inspirado en la canción "Waiting for a girl like you" de "Foreigner". Espero que les agrade. Les recomiendo leerla mientras escuchan http :// www . youtube . com / watch?v = qDqMUzwO7yg**_

* * *

Después de un par de días en el histórico Castillo de Hogwarts, Viktor Krum estaba harto de las risitas tontas, los codazos y los susurros disimulados de las chicas (y algunos chicos) que lo seguían a todos lados. La Sala Común de Slytherin le daba claustrofobia. Y tampoco había mucho que hacer. Se sentía aburrido y fastidiado a partes iguales. Necesitaba un lugar tranquilo y donde pudiera hacer algo más que pensar en el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Y lo encontró.

Entró en la amplia biblioteca y eligió una mesa lo más apartada posible de las zonas más concurridas. Tomó un grueso tratado de Transformaciones y se dispuso a disfrutar de un merecido lapso de paz mental. Luego de un rato dejó la interesante lectura y dejó que su mirada vagara por el lugar para que sus ojos descansaran un poco. Estaba atardeciendo y un resplandor rojizo atravesaba los grandes ventanales.

Y entonces la vio. Estaba sentada de espaldas a la ventana, de forma que su hermosa y alborotada cabellera castaña parecía coronada por una aureola. Apretaba un poco sus labios, haciendo que tomaran el color de las cerezas maduras, absorta en su lectura, absolutamente inconsciente de ser una visión celestial. Era increíble. Era perfecta. Tan diferente de esas tontitas que lo perseguían día y noche. Y diametralmente opuesta a…esa chica que le había roto el corazón hacía tiempo. ¿Qué tendría que hacer para poder contemplarla más cerca? ¿Cómo haría para que esa bruja tan especial le concediera un poco de su atención? Deseo fehacientemente convertirse en libro para poder encontrarse entre esas manos. Repentinamente, el aburrido Castillo de Hogwarts y en particular su gran biblioteca, se había convertido en el único lugar del mundo donde quería estar.

Después de pensarlo un rato, decidió que había que irse con cuidado. Probablemente tuviera novio. Después todo, a leguas se veía que era una en un millón y los magos ingleses tendrían que estar ciegos y locos para no reconocerlo. Pero nada perdía con probar. Así que se quedó en la biblioteca, esperando. Contentándose con observarla de lejos. En toda la tarde sólo un par de chicos la saludaron de lejos, así que obtuvo una conclusión esperanzadora: después de todo, los magos ingleses eran más tontos de lo que parecían.

Había esperado lo suficiente por una chica como ella. Y cuando sólo quedaron ellos dos en la vasta biblioteca, decidió arriesgarse. Se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a ella con aire casual. Su aureola había desaparecido junto con el último rayo de sol, pero no por eso se veía menos atractiva.

Ella se sobresaltó al notar el movimiento en su dirección.

Él le sonrió.

Hermione volteó, como buscando otra persona a la que esa sonrisa pudiera estar dirigida. Y cuando la vacía biblioteca le devolvió sólo un silencioso eco de su mirada, se sonrojó. Para no parecer descortés, le devolvió una tímida sonrisa.

Una sonrisa que le hizo sentir a Viktor Krum que la espera había valido la pena.

* * *

_**Sí, yo creo que Viktor es un chico sensible. Y realmente me cae bien.**_

_**Quizá la forma en que describo a Hermione en la biblioteca les parezca familiar a quienes han leído "La Reconstrucción". No quería repetirme, pero sinceramente es como me imagino que Viktor la vio por primera vez. Además, Hermione misma dice que Viktor se la pasaba mirándola estudiar. A mí me parece una forma codificada de decir: "le gustaba contemplarme bajo la luz del atardecer en la biblioteca." XP  
**_

_**Aceptaré y contestaré todos sus comentarios, no importa si son vociferadores o que incluyan maldiciones imperdonables.**_


End file.
